Ter você
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Um pesadelo pode unir duas pessoas?Uma madrugada... Pode juntar dois seres?Uma onefic, atrasada, especial Dia dos Namorados.GinaPotter.Entre e descubra você mesmo, no que essa história vai dar...


Ter voc

**_"Às vezes se eu me distraio_****_Se eu não me vigio um instante_****_Me transporto pra perto de você _****_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_****_Me vem logo aquele cheiro _****_Que passa de você pra mim_****_Num fluxo perfeito_****_E enquanto você conversa e me beija_****_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_****_As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto_****_Me balanço devagar _****_Como quando você me embala_****_O ritmo rola fácil_****_Parece que foi ensaiado_****_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de voc_****_Bem do jeito que você "._**(Pitty-Equalize) 

Gina acordou suando frio... Tivera um pesadelo.Era um pesadelo horrível, que fizera seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem ao acordar.No sonho, pesadelo ou o que seja... Voldemort matava Harry, uma morte fria, cruel e violenta... As lágrimas não eram contidas e o aperto no peito menos ainda.Não evitou e desceu até a sala comunal.

Sentou-se na primeira poltrona que viu e sem mais nem menos começou a chorar... Chegou até a soluçar.Soluços altos e lágrimas quentes.

Aos poucos foi se acalmando.As imagens do pesadelo, em qual, Voldemort matava Harry vinham em sua mente como flashes.

O amor que sentia por Potter nunca havia sumido de seu coração... Já estava no quinto ano, mesmo com tantos namorados, mesmo jurando esquece-lo... Nada, ele sempre estava ali.

Seus pensamentos estavam atordoados que mal viu alguém descer as escadas e se sentar na poltrona da frente.Ela não era cega, apenas, estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça posicionada para baixo quando isso aconteceu.Mas, talvez, a confusão em sua mente tenha a deixado, surda... Já que, o "intruso" não se incomodou ao descer a escada em passos pesados e se jogar na poltrona com tudo, fazendo o maior barulho possível.

-Insônia?-perguntou o intruso, mas, a voz era conhecida, então, o ser que a incomodava naquele momento era um conhecido intrometido.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encarar diretamente a face dele, sim era um garoto.

-Eu não consigo dormir...-ele disse enquanto, virava o rosto, como se a evitasse, para olhar a lareira sem fogo algum.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, corando inevitavelmente.

-Gina... O que está acontecendo com você?-ele perguntou preocupado, colocando as mãos sobre os braços do sofá e ameaçando se levantar.

Ela respirou fundo e voltou a encara-lo, não resistindo e prestando mais atenção nos olhos esverdeados, agora demonstrando preocupação com ela.O que no fundo a deixou feliz.Além, de ver que seu pesadelo era só um sonho bobo e que ele estava ali na sua frente, isso era maravilhoso.

Sorriu.

-Gina, está bem?-ele perguntou, agora se levantando da poltrona que estava.

-Sim, estou.-ela respondeu.E isso fez ele se sentar novamente na poltrona.

-Estava tão silenciosa... Ainda está.Tem certeza que está tudo bem?-ele insistiu.-Bem... Gina, eu sou seu amigo.Sei que não está tudo bem ou senão, estaria dormindo.Já são duas da madrugada.

Lentamente o sorriso de Gina se tornou em uma risada.Potter estava fazendo suposições... E realmente, ele tinha acertado.Além do mais, estava preocupado com ela e não podia falar nada sobre estar acordado as duas da madrugada.

-Do que está rindo?-ele perguntou confuso, voltando a levantar e se aproximando dela.

-De você!-ela exclamou ainda rindo.

-Eu?-ele levantou a sobrancelha.

-Você diz que eu estou estranha de estar acorda as duas da madrugada... E você?-ela tentava em vão conter a risada.

-Não disse isso... Falei apenas, que está estranha em estar calada.-ele disse se defendendo.

Ela encarou novamente, aqueles olhos verdes.E parou, aos poucos, de rir.-Harry...

-Então, por que está acordada?-perguntou curioso, agora que ela parecia estar sã.

Ela respirou fundo.Pois, as imagens do sonho voltaram em sua mente.-Tive um pesadelo... E você?

-Está tudo bem?-ele perguntou preocupado.

-Agora...-ela sorriu, uma felicidade cresceu em seu coração por vê-lo bem.-... Sim.Mas, e você por que não está na cama?

-Já disse... Insônia.-vendo ela sorrir, resolveu voltar para sua poltrona.Mas, ela segurou sua mão.

-Ah... Espera.-ela se levantou.-Harry...-murmurou.

Ele olhou confuso.

As lágrimas voltaram... E sem ao menos pensar, ela o abraçou.

-Eu... Fico tão feliz que esteja ao meu lado, tão feliz.-ela murmurava, um tom desesperado, angustiante.

-O que houve?-ele retribuiu o abraço, como qualquer bom amigo faria ao ver o desespero dela.

-Meu sonho, não, pesadelo.-ela disse.

-Calma você está aqui... Está acordada.-ele afagou os cabelos.-O que de tão ruim aconteceu nesse pesadelo, para deixar você assim?Você é tão forte...

Ela se afastou um pouco, claro, sem parar de abraça-lo.Apenas, para comprovar que era Harry ali.-No pesadelo, você morria cruelmente.Voldemort...-ela o abraçou mais forte e desviou o olhar.-...Ele tirava você... De mim.Ele matava você na minha frente... Eu não queria.Eu não quero perder você.-ela disse com a voz embargada.

-Gina, acalme-se.-ele pediu carinhosamente.-Eu estou aqui... Eu estou aqui...-repetiu.

-Eu sei, mas... Eu não quero perder você.-ela respirou fundo.E sem mais nem menos o empurrou.-Voldemort quer tirar você de mim...-ela falou enquanto, abraçava-se.

-Nunca!-ele exclamou se aproximando novamente.

Ela fungou.-Porém, você nunca foi meu.-ela disse angustiada.-Como ele pode me tirar algo que não me pertence?

-Já chega!-ele pediu.

-É verdade...-ela murmurou.-Eu me senti tão grande quando você veio me salvar, e Tom...

-Tom?Você o chama de Tom?-Harry perguntou levantado as sobrancelhas.

-...Ele me dizia que você nunca viria.-ela tinha um olhar sofrido.-Mas, aí você veio.Porém, você nunca me quis...-ela estava tão triste.

-Pare de falar essas coisas.-ele segurou os ombros dela e a chacoalhou.

Ela apenas, o encarou.Sentindo as lágrimas quentes e entristecidas rolarem por seu rosto, algumas morriam em sua boca, a fazendo sentir um gosto salgado, outras caiam ao chão e outras acabavam em seu queixo.

-Você é irmã do Rony... Não posso ter nada com você.-ele afirmou.

-Só isso?-ela perguntou melancólica.

-E...-ele não disse nada.

Ela fez ele largar seus ombros.-Está tarde... Vou dormir.-ela começou a se afastar.

Ele viu ela chegar perto da escada...

-Mas, eu não estou dizendo que nunca te quis.-falou mais alto que o comum, mas, nada muito extravagante.

-Como?-ela perguntou parando de caminhar.

-Nunca disse que não lhe queria.-confirmou.

Ela deu meia volta.-O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Ele, com passos lentos e calmos, foi se aproximando dela.

Tocou a face dela delicadamente.-Nunca lhe disse que não lhe queria... Só disse que você é irmã de Rony.

-E...?

-Isso complica muito, quando ele é meu melhor amigo.E quando ele também é, muito ciumento.

-Mas...-ela murmurou fechando os olhos.

-Voldemort nunca vai me matar.-ele prometeu.-Porque eu te amo demais para te deixar só.

Ela sorriu, e segurou o rosto dele.As mãos dele foram aos poucos escorregando, da face, aos ombros até chegar na cintura dela.A aproximou um pouco mais.

-Eu amo você!-ela disse enquanto, sentia a respiração dele mais próxima.

-Eu também.-seus lábios tocaram nos dela.Aos poucos um beijo simples, quase sem emoção, para depois, um beijo quente e apaixonado.Cheio de sentimentos guardados e angustiados, cheio de paixão.

"Ás vezes, nós nos oprimimos. Como ás vezes, falamos demais. Talvez, tenhamos medo de novas experiências. Talvez, sonhamos com pesadelos, os quais mostram nossos maiores medos".

Aos poucos, se afastaram, ambos totalmente ofegantes.

-Eu sempre esperei um beijo seu.-ela confessou.

-Então, espere outro.-ele falou sorrindo.-Pois, a partir de amanhã não faltara vontade para que eu lhe dei quantos beijos desejar.

-Como?-ela estava confusa.

-Você é minha agora.-ele disse esboçando um sorriso.

-Sua?

-Como eu sou seu, para sempre.

-Quer dizer... Estamos namorando?-ela perguntou confusa.

Ele beijou os lábios dela.-Por que não?

"A vida é cheia de surpresas... Temos muito medo de perder entes queridos. Ainda mais quando se é alguém que nós amamos muito. Escondemos sentimentos com medo de sermos rejeitados. Nem sempre falamos o que pensamos. E quando falamos, falamos na hora errada".

-Eu te amo!-ela exclamou.Ele a abraçou e em um impulso, qualquer começou a girar, rodopiar.Quando finalmente, parou.Ela o beijou ardentemente.Não sabiam como essa história iria terminar, mal sabia se ela era certa.Pelo menos, estavam vivendo...Vivendo aquele momento considerado maravilhoso para eles.E o futuro... Bem, o futuro, um dia seria o presente, e aquele presente seria um passado.Mas, nada importava.Se eles estivessem juntos, pelo menos por enquanto. 

**_Chega simples como um temporal_****_Parecia que ia durar_****_Tantas placas e tantos sinais_****_Já não sei por onde caminhar_****_E quando olhei no espelho_****_Eu vi meu rosto e já não reconheci_****_E então vi minha história_****_Tão clara em cada marca que tava ali_**(Pitty-Temporal) 

É assim... Quando achamos saber de tudo, no fundo nada sabemos.O amor é algo estranho e confundível, podemos confundi-lo, com afeto, carinho, atração, beleza, paixão...

Mas, tenham certeza, apesar, de que naquele momento não havia cúmplices, o que Harry sentia por Gina e Gina por ele... Era verdadeiro!

OO00oo..Fim..oo00OO

...------....

Oi!

Tudo bem com vocês?

Bem, essa shortfic, é para os dias dos namorados.Está atrasado, mas, fazer o que?

Não terá continuação, pelo menos que eu saiba.Comentem!

Sei que não há tanto sentido, mas, achei muito interessante.

Comente, desejo saber a opinião de vocês.E deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa entrar em contato.

Dedico essa shortfic para todos os apaixonados, para os casais, para os românticos, para os sonhadores, para aqueles que não querem compromisso sério, para os que desejam um príncipe ou princesa encantada, enfim, para todos que no coração há amor, afeto, carinho, compaixão.Ou apenas, para aqueles que são sem nada disso.Para que um pouco de carinho quebre o gelo do coração.

Beijocas

-.-Dani-.-


End file.
